Close your eyes
by TheMostBeautifulPersonEva
Summary: the turtles are turned into humans. Leo is raped by shredder, mentally traumatized brothers comfort him. blah blah blah. I suck at summaries but read it, it's awesome!


Close your eyes at night

IN THIS ALL TMNT ARE TURNED INTO HUMANS BY SHREDDER. JSYK (they also have knew ages due to the change)

Leo- 14

Raph-19

Don-16

Mikey-19

Raph, Don, and, Mikey were tied to the walls of the cold dark room. Leo was tied to a bed. He was half naked with the missing factor being his shirt. April,Casey, and Master Splinter were on there way, but the time for the for seemed to be hours. Leo's pale, faint body tried to pull free from the ropes that rubbed against his wrist. The pain making him whimper.

'' Leo calm down.'' Raph's deep voice commanded.

''We'll get you out of here just...wait a second.'' Don said as he starred at the ropes on his arms.

''I-It's s-so c-cold.'' Leo whispered. He loudly shivered and continued to pull at the ropes.

''It's okay Leo... just think about happy thoughts okay. Like if we... when we get out.'' Mikey corrected. ''We'll be able to pound the shredder into the-''

''Your childish thoughts are amusing.'' the shredder laughed as he walked into the dark room. ''You children are here to witness the demise of your brothers ''Honor''.'' He snarled as he gently flowed his fingers down the fourteen year old's chest.

''Don't you touch him!'' Raphael screamed.

'' What, do you not enjoy watching your brothers pain.'' he laughed.

Leonardo's screams could be heard from miles away. The shredder continued to ''tickle'' the young child.

''LET HIM GO!'' Mikey screamed at the man. The shredder ignored his plea as he kissed the child.

''NO!'' Don hissed.

Leo (knowing what was happening) spit in the older man's face, and smirked at the response.

The shredder pulled his hand back and slapped the boy across the face causing blood to fly across the room. He continued to rape and beat the child mercilessly.

Leo couldn't hold his screams any longer,

''Stop, please!'' he begged. The Shredder ignored the boy and continued to hit him. His brothers turned their heads toward the back wall and tried to ignore the events that took place on the bed.

''Please, please...stop!'' he yelled as Saki dragged his razor sharp claw down Leonardo's upper leg.

After the Saki left the child, pleased with his work. And about ten minutes later

''RAPH!'' yelled a older voice from the down the hall. It was Casey! ''Casey?'' he questioned. ''Casey we're in here! Hurry!'' Raph yelled to the lost man.

Casey ran in through the door. ''Are you guys okay?'' he asked as he cut of the ropes, looking for the other child. ''Where's Leo?''

Mikey bursted out into tears as Donatello pointed to the bed of the other side of the room.

Casey looked over to see Leo's lifeless form tied to the bed. Blood covered the sheets around him and his breathing subnormal. ''Damn! '' he yelled as he finish the rest of the ropes. Raph's red hair brush against the older man's chest as he tried to stand and race to his unconscious brother.

''APRIL... get in here!'' Casey yelled to the frantic women. she raced in to see Don trying to comfort his brother. ''It's okay Mikey, it's gonna be alright. Are you hurt?''

''April your attentions needed over here right now!'' Raph said, he picked up his brother bridal style. Leo's head rested on his big brother's chest.

''Oh no. she said as she stared at the boy's half naked body and frail form. ''Where is splinter?'' Donatello questioned. ''He's in the battle shell waiting. W-We should probably go now.'' April reminded.

''Okay.'' Raph said as he ran out of the door. Everyone followed.

(Three days after)

Don's special moment

Leo laid on his bed and slept unsoundly in his cold room. Raph walked in to check on his brother. Each of them had a traumatizing experience but Leo had it the worst. Donatello was in the room and looked at how ungraceful his brother was now when it came to how well he controlled his breathing.

_/five weeks before the kidnapping/_

''Okay everyone. Their are important things we have to know about our new human bodies until I can reverse the process of whatever Saki did.''

_''_ I know everything I need to know Don.'' Raph said cheerfully. ''I'm oldest, Leo's youngest. Henceforth i'm in charge!'' He said as he rubbed Leo's hair with his hand. ''Cut it out.'' Leo growled as he push away his brother's heavy hand.

''Guys listen this is important. Raph,'' he said as he looked down at his charts. '' You have allergies to most furry animals, such as cats, dogs etc.'' he tapped his pencil on the clipboard. ''Mikey, you have allergies to dairy-''

''NO!'' Mikey yelled. '' That can't be right Don! Retest the result! Retest the results!''

''Calm down Mikey. That doesn't even compare to what Leo has.'' he finished as he looked down at his paper.

''What?'' Leo questioned. As he looked over to his brilliant brother.

''Well apparently, you seem to have severe allergies to peanuts, strawberries, dairy, and you have asthma.'' dons said as he placed the clipboard down on the table. As Mikey and Raph bursted out laughing.

''What happened? L-Leo's been allergy free for years. W-Why the sudden change?'' Raph managed to yell out.

''That a good question.'' Leo protested. Don looked over to his younger brother.

''Well it seems that Leo long trend of not eating those foods have turned it to allergies when he became a human.''

''And the asthma?'' Leo said as he heard the doors to the lair open. April and Casey had just arrived.

''Casey!'' Raph yelled as he ran over to his friend. ''Check me out. I'm hot aren't I?'' he finished as Don and Mikey walked into the room.

''Aw, look at all of you your so adorable.'' she said as she pulled Michelangelo's cheek.

''Hey! Don't pull the cheek of the new second oldest.'' Mikey scoffed. ''You guy have different ages?'' April smiled. ''Indeed, Raph is nineteen, so is Mikey. I'm sixteen, and Leo is-''

''Is Leo the youngest?!'' April yelled. ''Yes, he's fourteen.'' April's eyes became wide with excitement. ''I wanna see him! Where is he?!'' She quickly looked around and search for him. ''Probably in his room.'' Raph said as he ran up the stairs and opened Leo's door. Then they heard a loud yell, and running down the stairs child in hand.

''Let me go!'' he yelled and pouted as he was set down on the ground. ''Aw look at you. Your so precious!'' she said as she fluffed his dark black hair. He just rolled his eyes and glared at the oldest brother flexing his muscles in the reflection with Casey.

/End of the flashback/

Don checked his brother's temperature. Which, again, he had a fever. Donatello started to wonder if he could ever change his brothers back. Their immune system's weren't used to the sicknesses humans could get. And a simple cold could kill them. Don was worried. He turned his head to look at his brother correctly. He brushed his brother's hair out of his face and left the room. His tears were covered by his light brown hair.

(One week later)

Mikey sat on the couch with Leonardo and watched the new episode of The Justice Force. Leonardo wasn't very entertain and fell asleep after the first ten minutes. And Michelangelo wasn't very happy after he fell into the slumber. He wanted to spend time with him while he was awake. Thought started to go thought his head of there times together the week before.

/ _Last week/_

Michelangelo was on the final level of the video game he had been playing for weeks. As he was about to destroy the boss he heard a distant and quiet greeting coming from the other side of the room.

''Hi Mikey.'' Leo yawned. Mikey paused his game and picked up the child and placed him on the couch. ''What's up little person?'' he asked. The child yawned again. ''The sky.'' his words slurred together. ''Okay? Is something wrong?'' Leo closed his eyes ''my room is freezing, so I came out here.''

''Alright. I'm just finishing my game.''

''Oka- *cough*''

''Dude, you alright?'' Mikey was interrupted by another coughing fit. Then Leo starts to sweat and his lips and fingernails began to become blue. ''D-DONNY!'' Mikey yelled repeatedly. Don walked slowly down the stairs. '' What's wrong Mikey-'' he looked at the child struggling to breath and Mikey trying to calm him down. ''Dammit!'' he cursed as he ran into his brother's room and grabbed his inhaler. ''Look, Leo breath this in on the count of three. One..Two..Three.'' Leo breathed in the medicine and felt instant relief.

''Thank you.'' he said panting.

''No problem little person'' Mikey finished

/_End flash-back/_

As Mikey finish he ran up to his brother to only find him sleeping on the couch shivering from the cold. 'Aw' Mikey thought to himself. As he picked his brother up from the couch. He very light for a fourteen year old. Leo cracked his eyes opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. ''Hello Mikey'' he yawned. ''Dude you need to eat something...your like five pounds.'' he said as he placed his brother on his bed. Leo almost instantly fell back sleep. muttering,

''Night Mikey.''

''Night little bro.''

(August seventh)

Leo was back to his old state no longer depressed. He started his training again and lots more energy to spend. But on August seventh he spent his day in his room. He hadn't come out to eat or drink or say good morning and after awhile his brother became just very worried. They would go in to check on him and the only responses they would receive were 'yep i'm okay' or 'nothing wrong, i'm fine'. No one really did anything about it. But later on that night Raph decided he could take it. He ran into his brothers room to see Leo lighting candles and lying on his stomach.

''oh..uh... hi Raph what the matter?''

Raph blinked. ''Just 'bout to ask you the same thing. What are you doing?'' Raph asked as he lied down next to his baby brother. They both stared at the flickering candles before them. At first Leo hesitated to answer.

'' Well today's my... birthday. And every year, if you forget, I just light candles in my r-room.'' Raph was astonished. How could he have forgotten. 'You know this leader thing sucks. How am I supposed to remember everything.' he thought to himself. ''Uh... sorry we forgot.'' he said trying to play it off. '' yeah it's okay I've gotten used to it.'' Leo said turning his head back to the flames. 'Crap' Raph thought. He turned his head over to the clock. It was almost mid-night.

''Well... is there uh... anything you want me to do?'' Raph questioned.

Leo started trying to hold back his tears. '' Can you stay with me until it's mid-night?'' he said.

'' sure.'' Raph reassured as he rubbed his brothers arm.


End file.
